Our Thoughts
by CTRNikkiM
Summary: Alternate Universe What if Hitomi were a princess and she was betrothed to Van from birth Will they get along or is there a deeper plot?
1. chapter1

This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic.  
  
I'm taking a new twist on writing. I'm telling  
  
it from Hitomi and Van's point of view. Yes  
  
I know lots of people do it, but please give it a chance.  
  
*Gets down on knees* PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
  
  
I'm Hitomi. Kanzaki that is, or if we are going to be proper it's Hitomi Mera Kanzaki, Princess of Oshonlyn. I have always lived a nice life, full of nice things and Oshonlyn is one of the most beautiful countries to live in. I have never been pressured into to anything thank Geia. It's my twin bother Momoru that gets all the pressure. He is going to inherit the thrown after all. I have never even complained about any of my parent's decisions, except for this one. They have betrothed me to that creature Van Fanel! Him of all people. That awful person I have to deal with every time the Fanalen royal family visits and every time we visit them. I'll tell you all about it.  
  
I was just returning from the study, having found Momoru's supposedly missing school papers, when I was called into a family meeting. My parents looked completely calm, but my brother was holding back tears of laughter.  
  
"What is it?" My mother tucked a piece of shimmering hair behind her ears and replied.  
  
"You are coming of marriage age as you know and we have betrothed you since birth of course." It is a royal custom to betroth the royal children and the children were often not told until the age of 16. I turned to my father excited. I hoped so much for it to be some one wonderful. He looked so solemn however.  
  
"Hitomi you will not like this, but Van Fanel is who you will marry." I could have screamed and cried, but all I could do was stand there. Momoru lost it and had to leave the room. I turned on my heels and followed him. Ignoring my parent's apologies, I walked slowly to my room.  
  
"Hitomi you could at least smile, you have to admit, being married to Van will be an adventure." Momoru grinned at me from my right. I had to admit that he had a point. I would never grow bored watching every corner and checking my pillows for frogs, snakes, and bugs, buckets of water attached to string. I would constantly have to ignore his teasing and insulting words. I felt tears prick my eyes. How could this happen to me?  
  
The first time I met Van, I was 5 years old and it was my first visit to Fanalia. I remember him looking disgusted with me. His mother was trying to make him kiss my hand and he didn't want to. When he did he made vomiting noises and ran off with Momoru. Momoru and Van became instant friends and we became mortal enemies. Another memory that I am fond of is my third and last visit when we were arguing on the bridge. Momoru and Van were trying to walk across the bridge rail. They kept falling because it was to thin. Merl and I were on the other side doing it with perfect balance. Merl and I were always friends even though she adored her brother Van. Brother because she was adopted being a cat girl. Van came up behind me and pushed me over with Momoru's help and I went falling into the stream. I was crying so hard I couldn't swim back and besides, I wasn't supposed to know how. It was suppose to be improper for a princess but Merl and I swam all the time. Folken came along and fished me out and told Van and Momoru off for it. I had been 14 that year and had always refused to go back even though I loved Fanalia when I wasn't around Van. I don't really hate Van. He's just an overly awful version of Momoru. Momoru had matured somewhat, but I will be very surprised if Van did.  
  
I turned to my room. Well I couldn't get out of it. I would just have to avoid him as much as possible after the marriage. He's not the high king so he doesn't have to have and heir.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I'm Van Fanel, prince of Fanalia and second king when my brother wears the crown. I'm getting married. I can't belive it. Folken was the one who told me who it would be. He didn't do a very good job anyway. All he did was say from across the hall." Hey Van dad said for me to tell you that you're going to get married to Tomi -Chan! Good luck!" And that was that. Hitomi and I never got along, but I was really the problem. I had to go through a lot for this darn wedding. So many try on wedding robes and Grand Balls to organize. Oh and planning ways to get her to talk to me.  
  
So here I am waiting for my future wife. I still have a hard time believing that it will be Tomi, I mean Princess Hitomi Mera Kanzaki. I don't mind too much, but I know she will. To her I am the annoying extra brother. The most despised one of course. I can't really blame her after all; I was a creep to her. I guess I should stop fiddling around and go greet the royal visitors. It will be nice to see Momoru again. I remember one of last visit. I had decided to be kind to, but she wasn't there. She didn't come the next time either. Momoru always had and excuse like "Oh she has duties" or "She feels sick". I missed her and I have always liked Tomi-Chan or that's what Momoru and I used to call her. I can't call her that now that we are going to get married. Actually I had a crush on her. Yea, she would never have guessed that, but when you are little and a boy you have to be mean to the girls you like. We probably might even be on speaking terms with each other, if Momoru and I had not pushed her into that stream.  
  
Well I can see the floating ship of Oshonlyn now. I hope she doesn't hate me too much.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well Van has matured quite a bit. When we landed I could see Folken and his parents waving merrily at me, but I could just make out Van flying down from the balcony. I must admit I do love his wings.  
  
"There's Van always late", Momoru said from behind me. As we landed the king and queen greeted us.  
  
"Hitomi, Glad to see that you survived the trip. We've missed you the last two summers", Folken gave me a merry wink. He always remembered that I hated to travel.  
  
"Van my boy come and greet Hitomi, after all you are going to see her for the rest of your life", Van's father had no idea that I was very ready to avoid that. Van walked forward with and oddly adorable smile on his face. He had charming facial features and I couldn't help noticing his finely toned muscles. He was tall and slender as well. At least my husband will be handsome. He took my hand gently and brought it to his mouth. He didn't close his eyes and bend over like my brother's sword master Allen Shazar. He stood perfectly still and locked his eyes on mine. He barely brushed his lips over my hand and did not break eye contact as he let go. I actually blushed.  
  
As my best friend at Fanalia, Merl showed me to my room, I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"You did that well", Momoru informed me as I showed him to his room. "She actually smiled at you." I grinned. That is exactly how I wanted our greeting to go. Hitomi talked to me during dinner. After I apologized for treating her that way in the past, she began to be friendly to me. I kissed her hand again and bid her good night. Now if only she could truly see my good intensions.  
  
  
  
Did you like it? I have never written like this before! Can you tell I'm nervous! Please make me feel better and R&R! 


	2. chapter2

OK this is what I always do, I write at least two chapters of a story before I put it up. So here's Chapter two coming right at cha!  
  
  
  
I woke up in the Fanalian suite that was always reserved for me and stretched. I lay with my eyes closed and listened to the morning birds. I love birds more than anything. Every day at home in Osholyn, I would run outside in the dew to listen to their songs. I used to ask my mother every day for a bird to keep, but she refused. I love their wings. Especially the white fluffy ones. Ones like Van's. I jerked awake, why did I think that?  
  
My door banged open and Merl came bouncing into my room.  
  
"Tomi, Hitomi! Wake up! Van, Folken, and Momoru are taking us to the fair in the market place!" I groaned and rolled out of bed. I remembered Van inviting me at dinner the other night. I was about to tell Merl that I wasn't going to go when Folken, Van, and Momoru shouted through the door for me to hurry. Merl grinned at me and ran out to wait. At least the boys had the decency to wait out side. Years ago they would have come barging in and taken my pillows and blankets. I threw on one of my nice dresses *the one that Millerna gave her in the real series * and walked to the door. Sighing, I opened it a crack and peered shyly into the hall. Momoru was siting on the floor playing with Merl's tail. I always figured that he liked her and she wasn't objecting. Folken was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He was whispering something to Van and he was giving it his full attention. He didn't look pleased. Then he saw me and smiled.  
  
"Hitomi", he said," Come on. Let's go." I nodded and opened the door all the way.  
  
"Oh Hitomi, you look sooo pretty!" Merl squealed. Van seemed to think so to. He sort of stared at me with his mouth open until Folken nudged him hard and we left.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I had been up since dawn. Why was I so nervous? Tomi-Chan and I had always gone to fairs together with the others. What made now so different? I thought about her all night. I've never done that before. What did these feelings mean?  
  
After awhile I decided to wake up the others. I went to Hitomi's room first, but as I opened the door I saw her face. Her expression was sweet and peaceful. The sun shone through the window making her smiling face glow with gold. She looked beautiful and well not like the girl I used tease. She wasn't my kid sister in the summer anymore, she's a girl, and I'm a boy. Well that wave of emotion was too much for me and I shut the door and walked to Folken's room. As I was about to open the door it opened by its self and Folken ran into me.  
  
"Good Van. I thought you had gone to wake up Hitomi." I gave him a puzzled expression. Folken read my face and grinned. "You always woke her up before, but now that she's a woman she probably sleeps in her underwear." I must have turned very red because he laughed and told me to wake up Merl and have her wake up Hitomi. After Merl went into Hitomi's room I told Folken how I felt and he just grinned.  
  
"You have plenty to learn about love Van."  
  
When Hitomi came out of her room and after I stopped staring, I offered her my arm.  
  
"Van, " Hitomi actually talked to me. "You sure have grown. I only reach your shoulders now."  
  
"I'm not the only one who has changed you know. You have become quite beautiful for a tomboy princess." Was it my imagination or did she blush.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Van was so sweet to me. When we arrived at the town fair he helped me down the carriage steps. There were so many things to see. Clowns and magicians and so many crazy shops. Merl and I went into a costume shop and tried on so many masks. After wards we all wandered around and watched the daredevils. Each one did something different. Some threw knives or walked across coals, but there was one that would light a match and put it in his mouth. Then he would breath fire. Merl and I clapped loudly as he bowed. The boys weren't that impressed.  
  
"Well I've had enough let's go get something to eat." Our group moved away. I was about to follow them when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned to find myself face to face with the silver haired fire breather.  
  
"Greetings, My Lady." He gave a bow," We are looking for a volunteer for the next act. Would you be brave enough?" I must say I am never one to pass on a challenge. I told Merl I would catch up to them and let the fire breather guide me to the front of the crowd. The fire breather called Dilandau asked me to go inside some sort of box. I realized that it would be one of those disappearing tricks.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I ran as fast as I could to Dilandau Albatou's show. Merl had told me what Hitomi was going to do, I feared I would be to late. Dilandu was an old rival of mine. He was the prince of Zibach and he had always wanted everything I had. On Hitomi's last visit, Dildandau was here with his grandfather Dornkirk. Hitomi doesn't remember him, but Dilandu swore she would be his. I've got to kept him away from Hitomi. Folken and Momoru made sure I was unseen as I helped Hitomi out of the box.  
  
"Van", she blinked in surprise," What the?"  
  
"Don't worry, it's part of the trick." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. As we were running, I saw Dilandau's face full of hatred. I knew right then and there that it was time to leave, but when I told Hitomi she looked so disappointed that I decided we could stay a little longer.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After that very strange incident with the fire breather, we stayed at the fair until dusk. Then after we ate the dancing began. I must say I love to dance. At home I never had much of a chance, all the men were too nervous to dance with the princess. I looked up and Van offered me his arm and I was swept on to the dance floor. I also noticed that that fire breather was near by.  
  
Hey, did you like it? I know LDSLexi did. I had her read it without telling her I wrote it. I wonder how long until she finds out. Oh, yes I don't own Escaflowne. PLEAS R&R! 


	3. chapter3

Hey! Whatsup! I have been in Utah for Three weeks so sorry about the short chap. Also the next one might take awhile. I have To study for my learners permit. But hey enjoy this one! Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne DUH!  
  
I don't understand why he would hold such a grudge against Van. Why, why would he want me? I was dancing with Van he was so gentle as he lead me around the other dancers. After awhile he took my hand and gently led me away. When I asked him where we were going, he said," I want to show you something." He led me to a garden. It was covered with roses and vines fountains and trees. He held me so close and it felt so wonderful. I think he would have kissed me if Momoru hadn't decided to be the most annoying person in my life and interrupt us. He was holding a snake and looking excited. "Hey Van! Check this out! Merl almost killed it!" Van jumped to his feet looking really excited. I guess it's a guy thing. After excusing himself, he ran over to Momoru. Really, some things just never change. For some reason though, it didn't annoy me as much as it used to. I walked away on my own in the woods, lost in my own thoughts. My feelings for Van confused me. A few weeks ago I was screaming at the idea of Van, and me but now, it was as if my heart thrilled with the idea. Such a feeling, that I could hardly explain. While my thoughts stormed with chaos in my head, I was aware that I was being watched. I quickened my steps and I could hear movement in the trees. I broke into a run. My stalkers left the safety of the trees and over came me. I was brought crashing to the ground. I struggled, but the bound me with a rope. Just as they were gagging me, the clouds that parted, and by the light of the moon I saw my captor. Dilandau Albatou's face smirked down at me. It blurred as I lost focus and passed out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Can't belive Merl. This is a rare TreeGarder!" Momoru was very right. They were one of the most rare snakes on Geia. I was going to show it to Folken, but when I looked around for Hitomi, she was gone. Momoru went beck for Folken and Merl to help look and I went after her. I walked through the woods calling her name. Then I heard her scream. My heart jumped a beat. I ran as fast as a person could possibly run. I arrived just as Dilandau was making his escape. He stood in his air ship with an unconscious Hitomi in his arms. I ripped off my shirt and spread my wings. I lifted myself into the air, but as I came closer they began attacking with their liquid metal. I dodged but they came on so fast. My only thought was Hitomi. Just as they launched the fire that would have killed me, I was pushed out of the way and pulled to the ground. Folken had saved me. At the time I didn't care. All my thoughts were focused on the disappearing air ship. I fought Folken to free myself. I ripped his already shredded shirt, but he wouldn't let go. He yelled at my to use my head, and to come home and work out a plan. Dilandau would pay!  
  
Did you like it? I wanna know. * Falls down on knees and begins begging with tears * PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE! R&R! 


	4. chapter4

Hey guys what's up? Okay okay so I am a lazy girl and didn't get my learners permit or study for that manner. I do plan to get it before school however. I also want to say thank you! This is the best results I have had on a story, review wise. So here is the longer than last chapter, CHAPTER 4! Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters except my made up characters thank you very much!  
  
  
  
I woke up in a cold dark room with the worst headache. I tried to see my surroundings, but my eyes wouldn't adjust. The panic started to kick in and I screamed. I screamed until my throat hurt. Then I was silent. My screams echoed around the empty room. I began to cry as I listened to my haunting cries. "Oh Van." Those words were more comforting then my screams. I was so frightened. I sat in silence to work out my thoughts. Okay Hitomi get a grip. You have got to find a way out of here. The ground clanged as I walked blindly around my prison, feeling with my cold hands. There had to be a door or something somewhere. Yes a handle! I pulled hard but to no effect. My hand slipped and I fell hard on my bottom. Of course it would be locked. How stupid of me. I heard a click of the lock and watched the door open. The light flooded the room, but it didn't reveal much. The entire room was very empty. Just a chair in the corner. "Is she alright?" "Yes Lord Dilandau." "Excellent. Bring me my knife." I knew that voice.  
  
  
  
"We should go after them" "No, to dangerous." "What do you mean? That's my sister! I agree with Van. We leave now!" My Hitomi. I had lost her! And now, she was in the clutches of Dilandau. I knew what he would do with her too. He'll either marry her or kill her. Both thoughts were unbearable. "That's it! We leave now!" "Alright", shouted Momoru. I stormed out of the council followed by Momoru, Folken, Father, and Hitomi's father. "I'll met up with you in the air. I'm going to use Escaflowne." 20 minutes later the wind whipped around me as the Vione came into sight. "Van, we are going to board them in 3 2 1." Escaflowne transformed and landed with a hard thud. Hitomi I will save you. I let out a war cry and began the tragic rescue.  
  
  
  
"You're you're Dilandau." He smirked at me and nodded. "Why did you take me here?" He frowned and then said," Revenge on Van and punishment on you." I must have looked confused because he continued to explain. "Van has been my torment and pain. He excelled in everything, his kingdom and family were perfect." He turned his back to me and continued. "I was able to endure him until that day. I was playing with Van, Momoru, Merl, and..you. I tripped and fell. Your brother Van and Merl kept running, but you stopped", his voice softened," You stopped and helped me up and played with me all day until I left." I frowned thinking this over. He had to be crazy. That was not what happened. Dilandau and Van had been great friends. That day that he fell we all stopped to help him. He had fallen in some heavy brush. When he came out he looked dazed, but he said it was all right. I looked up at him again. He was standing in an odd position, so that his ear was visible. I saw it! It was a para para seed! The seeds lodge themselves into the skin and if the poison enters the blood stream, the person can in some rare cases cause insanity! I reached to pull it off, but he suddenly turned and lunged at me, with a knife!  
  
  
  
Hitomi! I knew that scream. I jumped from the Escaflowne and followed the sound. Hold on Hitomi! I skidded to a halt and turned the next three corners. I found an open balcony and across from it a dark room with wide-open double doors. In that room I saw Hitomi dodging Dilandau's knife. "Van!" She cried out to me. "Van a Para Para Seed on his left earrr eeeekkkk!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Van's face dawned with realization and he ran at Dilandau. Dilandau screeched and threw the knife. It twirled in the air and landed in my leg. Hot pain soared threw my leg. I looked down and say the hilt of the coming out of my flesh, just below my hip and passed out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hitomi!" She was just lying there. "She had better not be dead. " I spoke in a deathly whisper to Dilandau. I reached up and ripped the seed from his skin. He screamed and fell to the ground. He began to twitch. I knew he was okay it was Hitomi that needed help. I was about to go to her when the Vione tipped drastically to one side. I fell on my butt and began to slide. I grabbed the edge of the doorway and hung on for dear life. Dilandau landed on the wall next to the door, but Hitomi began to slide. I realized that she was going to slide all the way out. She was heading for the balcony. She was going to fall of the Vione! Then it hit me duh! I could fly! But as I unfurled my wings * and ripped a perfectly good shirt * My foot became lodged in a huge crack in the floor! I couldn't reach her! I beat my wings furiously, but to now effect. I watched her fall.  
  
  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up to take in where I was. I was in a small cottage. It was small one roomed. A young cat boy was sitting near me. He was white with black striped and black hair. He looked in my direction and grinned. "So you are awake. My name is Longe (lone jay). What's yours?" I opened my mouth to tell him and then looked alarmed. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Well how was that? Tell me if you like it.  
  
No seriously tell me  
  
In your review  
  
Cause I know your gonna  
  
Review that is  
  
So why don't you click on that nice little bar that says submit review  
  
* hint hint * 


	5. chapter5

Wow! I have so many reviews! I have never been so happy *sniffle* Okay so yeah I know losing the memory is so not original. But I didn't want to make it TO easy for Hitomi! Other wise there would be no plot! I do want to say that I am sorry that I left you hanging like that for all the reviewers that seemed especially annoyed. Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne! Okay!  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know I don't know! I was so frightened. I didn't remember anything at all. Well I remember falling from.. Something, but what. I grasped my head in my hands and started to cry. Longe looked very nervous and tried to make me stop. "Please don't cry! It hurts my ears!" Well how could he be so insensitive! I decided to keep it up. He moaned and clutched his long black and white ears. I stopped and watched him do it. Something was familiar about the way he did that. As if I had seen it before, except it had been a girl? Oh I was so confused. Longe stopped clutching his ears and watched me. We stared at each other a long time, The door then burst open to reveal and gray and white cat girl. She walked towards me with a plate of food. Longe looked extra annoyed at her presence. He walked away and sulked in a corner. "Hello, I'm Secela (see sel a). I see that my husband has not fed you yet." Husband? This girl was probably 13! "She has lost her memory." Ah the grouch in the corner had spoken. "Really? Well, that can be fixed easily." She walked to the cupboard and pulled out some herbs and a large bowl made of white wood. Using her paw she mashed them together and added water. "Longe, will you get me a cup please?" Longe reached high above her and grabbed what looked like a much smaller version of the bowl. Secela poured the contents into it and gave it to me. "This will help with your memory, when you drink it you will sleep for two days. When you awake you will remember bits and pieces" What about the rest of it!? Longe answered me," That will take more time, maybe months." Months! I thought oh well bottoms up!  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat at the window of my castle all night. How could I sleep? How could any one sleep? Hitomi had been lost two days. We had searched everywhere for her. After the Vione had crashed we had searched the ground and trees for her body. Since we did not find it we assumed that she must have been alive. My father would not let us search. He would send his soldiers. You see, Hitomi had fallen over Thieves Valley. A place where all sorts of crappy people come to escape from the authorities. Oh yeah like that made me feel a whole lot better! My Hitomi lost in all that! Father was firm and we left. Momoru and I plan to continue the search, but Folken says that father is right. And if Folken has an idea that we will sneak out he will make sure it does not happen, but I have just got to find her! HITOMI!  
  
  
  
  
  
I awoke from that wonderful sleep. Longe stood over me with Secela asleep on his shoulder. "Well, he said impatiently," Do you remember?" Yes I told him, well a little. It was true to I did remember a little. I remembered bits and scenes. I remember faces of loved ones, but no names. There are two things I did remember very clearly. A boy with black hair and wings. I also remember a city. Fanalia. "Well, are you going to go?" I gave Longe a startled look. He sighed. "When I found you you had landed in my net up in the trees. I use it to catch birds. You were barely awake. You told me about a boy named Van, how much you needed him." He paused and looked at the sleeping form of Secela. "Secela was so excited to have a visitor. You see I was framed for a murder in Fanalia. We had to flee right after our marriage. I know that man you talked of in your sleep is prince Van of Fanalia. If you could please take this to him?" He handed me a shadow gram of a man with a knife in his hand and a dead body on the ground. Yes of course I will. He grinned his first grin at me "I thank you so much. You had best leave now. Secela will try to make you stay. You see although she has me, she is very home sick for her sister, and if you were a cat, you would look just like her." I understood why he had been annoyed with her before. They had obviously argued about this. Longe provided me food, a map, a horse, and a very sharp knife. When I tried to refuse it he only shook his head and said that if I could clear his name that would be enough payment.  
  
  
  
Well how was that. She has some idea of who Van is. I wanna say thanks to Sailor Hope who reviewed me Twice! Oh wait my bad THREE! Now why don't you tell me what you thought And....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !  
  
*still do not have learners permit * 


	6. chapter6

Hey readers it has been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that! So here is  
  
chapter 6! Oh yea Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne!  
  
  
  
I was traveling through the most gorgeous countryside. Green trees stood on  
  
every side with towering branches. My peaceful observations were ruined however, by  
  
my sore backside. I discovered that I did not like traveling. I voiced the thought aloud  
  
and found that it sounded familiar. As I thought this over in my head I heard a sound  
  
out of the corner of my ear. A rustling of the leaves, is what I thought. I ignored it and  
  
continued on my path.  
  
  
  
"I say that we burn down the village take captives, and torture them until they tell us what  
  
we want to know!" Folken rubbed his temples and sighed.  
  
"Dilandau, we told that we will not resort to such things." Dilandau sat in his chair and  
  
pouted, with his arms crossed. Although the Para para seed was removed we found that  
  
it was not all the seed. Dilandau did like to uh cause problems. We were discussing  
  
Hitomi's search party when Hiroshi burst into the counsel room.  
  
"You are not going to believe it! Looke!" Hiroshi was a tall boy with shaggy, soft  
  
brown hair that often fell over his pale blue eyes. He was very strong for a  
  
fourteen year old. He was very tan and at the moment one of my most prized  
  
generals. He held a shadow gram of Hitomi! But, I didn't understand? Why, in  
  
the picture, was she running away from her own search party?  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh it was wonderful to get off that horse and rest! I sat by my poorly built fire  
  
and thought to my self. This man in the picture looked very familiar to me as if  
  
I had known him. What was I talking about! I was getting those feelings with  
  
everything. I groaned and put my face in my hands. As I did I became aware of  
  
a presence in the trees. The hair on the back of my neck shot up, but I remained  
  
in my position. Voices reached my ears as about eleven men emerged out of the  
  
brush. They were dressed in uniform. A young boy of fourteen pointed a  
  
shadowgraph at me and it took my picture. They were all talking to me at the  
  
same time and questioning me. Then it hit me. They were Fanalian guards!  
  
Probably sent to capture me because of the picture! Well I wasn't just going to  
  
sit here and let them catch me. I jumped on my horse and started riding. Good  
  
thing I had a horse because they didn't! I turned to look behind and saw that I had  
  
lost them. Sighing I looked ahead and found that I had run right into some one's  
  
camp site. I stopped the horse just as a man emerged from the tent. He looked  
  
startled and was about to say something when I interrupted. I am so sorry! I did  
  
not mean to I was just what I mean is. The man laughed. "Don't worry, no  
  
problem my lady. He smiled and helped me from my horse. He introduced  
  
himself as Gaddes.  
  
Hey sorry about the short chapter. My life has been pretty hectic lately. I just  
  
don't have much time to write anymore *sob* So I hope you enjoyed this I fact  
  
if you did review! Review it if you didn't! Heck I don't care what you say just  
  
review! Please! 


	7. chapter7

Hey! Hows it going! I know it has been awhile I mean like a month. So please enjoy my little chapter here which I actually found time to write!  
  
  
  
Why is she running away? "Well Lord Van we don't really understand that part."  
  
Hiroshi replied sheepishly. Folken groaned, "So why didn't you catch her?"  
  
"She had a horse!"  
  
"Why didn't you track her down?"  
  
"Like with dogs or something? Isn't that a little improper?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"She must have left a trail of broken branches!" Hiroshi looked at Folken and then  
  
announced that he was going once again to find the princess Hitomi. Everyone in the  
  
room looked questionably at me. Well, He's great with a sword isn't he?  
  
  
  
  
  
Gaddes at me by the campfire at put a blanket around my shoulders. He and his crew  
  
were traveling to Fanelia from Hoshinino. He said on business, but his eyes suggested  
  
otherwise. "so young lady, what are you doing traveling all alone and what is your  
  
name?" I stopped with my mouth inches from the hot drink I had been offered. My  
  
name? Hito Tomi Mi Mer Mera? Mera! "My name is Mera. I'm traveling to Fanelia  
  
to find an old friend." Gaddes smiled. "So you've heard about that search for that  
  
princess from Hoshinino." I didn't but I wasn't going to tell him that. Gaddes offered to  
  
be my escort to Fanelia and since I had Fanalian guards after me I wasn't about to say no  
  
was I? A few hours later I lay in my tent with a feeling of comfort. At least until the flap  
  
of my tent opened and a dark figure reached for my rucksack. I lay deathly still, trying  
  
not to move. Was it a Fanalian guard? The clouds moved on to let the Mystic Moon's  
  
light shine bright into my tent. My intruder was Gaddes. I watched as he removed the  
  
picture given to me by my cat friend. He left with it and I heard him talking to the others.  
  
"This is exactly what we need to catch him!"  
  
"But how did she get it?"  
  
"I don't know Readen, do you think Allen paid her to be rid of it?"  
  
"Perhaps, It is just the lowly thing he would do. Seduce an innocent girl to do his dirty  
  
work. No matter we can use it to clear that poor cats name." What ever they were  
  
talking about they wanted to do what I was trying to accomplish! Grinning I ran out to  
  
tell them my intentions.  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked to the balcony of my father's Fanalian airship. News that Hitomi had left the  
  
Forest of Thieves gave me a chance to go after her as I should. I shivered in the  
  
piercing wind. We were heading for Austria to get the aid of its forces in the search.  
  
After all Allen Shazar was Momuru's old sword master. Surely he would help us.  
  
  
  
Sorry about this short chapter! I have to write a research paper and it is cutting back my free time. Please forgive me. Review because you know how wonderful it is to review because it makes people happy *^-^* People like me! So do it please! 


	8. chapter8

Hey whats up? Okay I'm sorry I didn't update as much as I said I would, but I did  
  
finish my research paper *^_^* So I know this is short but please read it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne Duh!  
  
  
  
Gaddes looked very startled at my sudden appearance, after all, I was supposed to  
  
sleeping. I was able to convince him of who I did not know who I was I guess you could  
  
say. He and his crew told me their real story. They had once worked for a knight from  
  
Austuria. At first they thought him very chivalrous, but as the years went by..  
  
"He began to grow power hungry as I had never seen before. He would do  
  
anything to have it. I mean anything." Gaddes watched the fire, its flames reflected in  
  
his blue eyes. "He tried everything. He seduced the princess Marlene and the princess  
  
Melerna." Gaddes closed his eyes. There was a familiar longing in his face as if I had  
  
seen it in another man's face. "I would have turned him into the Austruian forces, but he  
  
had a sister. A beautiful sister and. I loved her. I loved her so much." His eyes filled  
  
with rage. "My master tried to seduce the sweet princess of my homeland Hoshinino. He  
  
sought to make himself a king." I felt another similar twang of a memory. Birds, I  
  
remembered birds. It seemed this kingdom was a link to my past. "When the king  
  
refused to let him marry her he went to Fanalia. The man that told him to wait was an  
  
important advisor, but when he refused to let him see the king, my master killed him and  
  
blamed it on a cat boy." Gaddis ended his tale in bitterness. He loved the sister, but he  
  
felt he had to be loyal to his country. His face was grim. He would do anything to stop  
  
this man, anything. I shivered, but not because I was cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Van wake up VAN!" I was jerked into reality by my loud sister Merl. We had arrived in  
  
Austuria. The royal family of Allen Shazar stood to greet us. This Allen seemed quite  
  
the upright character to me. He stood at the end of the descending ramp with a protective  
  
arm around his sister Celena. Allen smiled as we approached. "Dear friends I am very  
  
grieved upon the Lady Hitomi's disappearance. My I introduce my sister?" Celena was a  
  
beautiful girl, but she had such a sad face. Allen took us to his manor and provided a  
  
wonderful dinner. But through it all Merl kept a scowl on her face. "Celena", Allen  
  
turned to his sister," The young prince seems to need another drink." Celena made a  
  
painful face, but after a hard look from Allen she obeyed. Interesting relationship. As  
  
Celena gave me my drink she also gave me a note. "Do not drink the punch yours is  
  
poisoned."  
  
*taps foot expectantly * Well WHAT are you doing reading my dumb comments!  
  
Be a great person and review please! 


	9. chapter9

Hey you guys! Ohhhh it has been soooo long since I have updated! Do you hate  
  
me? *tears well up in eyes* PLLLEEAAAASSSSEEE DON'T HATE MEEEE!!!!! I  
  
wrote a chapter! Disclaimer: don't own Escaflowne  
My eyes glanced over the note one more time trying to see if it was a joke or  
  
possibly a hidden message, but when I turned to frown at Celena she stared back at me  
  
with cold frightened eyes. "Well I am a little exhausted I think I'll turn in if you don't  
  
mind Sir Allen?" Allen smiled at me and nodded his head. I left the table and tried to  
  
find my way to my room. Of course I have no sense of direction and became completely  
  
lost. I found myself by a balcony and stared at its rail, the stones chipped and withered  
  
with age. The wind tossed my crazy hair up and over my face as I walked towards the  
  
edge. It was the exact type of rail that had been on Dilandau's ship, the one Hitomi fell  
  
from. It was also the type of balcony that we would listen to the birds together. It was  
  
the only time we never argued. I leaned against the white stone rail and looked at the  
  
flowers that were closing up for the night beside me I watched a small spider crawl into  
  
the flower to protect itself from the cold night. As I watched it I pondered about the note  
  
from Celena, personally I did not believe her, I mean Allen had loved Hitomi, which I did  
  
not like but why would he want to kill me? I continued to watch the small spider crawl  
  
into the pistle of the blood red blossom and it suddenly stood quite still. That was not  
  
normal spider behavior. It fell from the flower. I caught it in my hand. It was dead. I  
  
took another look at the flower. Something was wrong with it. I plucked one of its petals  
  
and rubbed it between my thumb and forefinger. The red dye came away in my hand.  
  
The petal's true color was black. There is only one flower on all of Geia that is that  
  
color. Used as the world's most deadly poison ingredient it is known as the death flower.  
  
I dropped the petal and the spider and ran down the halls of Allen's palace until I heard  
  
footsteps. " Have you found Longe yet?!" "No no sir Allen." Slap " Well then WHY  
  
have you returned! He must die! We can leave no evidence!" Longe, Longe! My friend.  
  
A familiar pain came into my heart, the murder. "Did you at least get the picture. Sire  
  
we have found that it is in the possession of the man Gaddes. Allen smiled as I watched  
  
him. "Excellent I have always wanted to keep him permanently from my dear sister. He  
  
shall have to die as well. He was just too touchy about my lustful fillings for the  
  
beautiful Princess of Hoshinino. The footsteps continued down the hall. Oshonlyn is the  
  
capital city of the country Hoshinino. Anger boiled within me he had lust for MY  
  
Hitomi! The pig! "Prince Van." I looked down to find Celena calling to me. I had flown  
  
to the ceiling at the sound of the footsteps. I was now hanging upside down from the  
  
ceiling support beam, or I was until Celena's voice scared the life out of me. Now I was  
  
sitting on the floor holding my head in pain. Prince Van we have to leave now if we are  
  
to catch up with Gaddes. I stared at her. What did she mean? I told your friends that  
  
you let for home without them. And they left to follow you. I continued to stare at her.  
  
She sighed," Look, I want to help you, but you have to trust what I am about to tell you."  
  
She sat down on the floor and began," Longe has been in touch with Gaddes. " Longe!  
  
"He did not kill you advisor Van!" I stopped. "Allen killed the advisor. Longe has been  
  
in touch with Gaddes and he sent word that Hitomi had seen him but she cannot  
  
remember much of anything. I sank to the floor this was all to much but.. What if she  
  
was right? What if.. " She can only remember you Van. She is with Gaddes right now.  
  
She has the evidence needed to prove Longe's innocence and she is traveling to Fanalia.  
  
She is trying to find you. All she can remember is you. You, and the birds.  
  
Did ya like it? Review and tell me! 


	10. chapter10

Okay I am so bringing this fic to some sort of conclusion. No this is not the last chapter, but it nearing the end so here we go!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Escaflowne!  
  
Running , running running. I tried to draw breath but it was so difficult. Longe, dead. His wife dead. Why why why? We had gone to retrieve them to save them.  
  
Gaddes, the crew and I had caught wind of Allen's pursuit of Longe and were determined to stop him, but when we arrived, we found them lying in their own blood. I don't remember much after that, I ran through the forest not caring where to go that is until I ran into the girl called Celena.  
  
  
  
Celena and I left the castle without out waiting for Folken and the others, I mean Hitomi was waiting for me! AND suddenly I find that Allen killed the advisor and my friend Longe is innocent! To top it all I find that Allen is about to go and kill him how could anyone wait?! But when we arrived, I. found Allen leaning over them ..how.why? I drew my sword from It's sheath and charged.  
  
  
  
Celena took my hand and led me to a clearing where she explained that she also had tried to stop her brother. I stared at her sad strong face. I sat down on the wet grass and sobbed.  
  
  
  
Allen was a master of defense but I was mad with sorrow and a draconian prince can be very dangerous when provoked. I unfurled my wings, rose into the air and charged with all my might. Allen cried out. The fool used his right hand to catch himself, the hand in which his weapon was held. I winced as he exhaled his last breath. Allen Shezar fell on his own sword.  
  
  
  
I dried my tears and made my way back to the small cottage that held the dead corpses of my friends. But when I opened the door, they were gone. Panicked, I rushed out the door and looked wildly around. My eyes fell upon an angel. An angel placing flowers on a newly dug grave. Memories flooded back to me and I walked slowly tword Van.  
  
  
  
I heard her approach me from behind. Hitomi, I had found her, and yet I could not go to her. I knew nothing I could say would be of comfort. I kept my head down and waited. I felt the tickle of hair and skin that was not mine rest at the back of my neck. Frail arms encircled my waist as Hitomi embraced me and let her silent tears soak my torn shirt. I don't know how long we were there, but Celena and Gaddes found us and we stood there together. Some how we had come to share this sorrow together, And I knew that we would always share it.  
  
Man this was a little sad ,but review any way! Click the link below, C'mon I know you can do it! Just a click away Not to far now Almost there! PLEASE CLICK! 


	11. Chapter 11

So uh…yeah, I thought I had finished this fic, but I guess I hadn't. sorry my bad! I really meant to and I only had one chapter left! So here's the last chapter! sorry about the what…year long wait!;; yeah I fell like a jerk, so go ahead and read this so I won't feel so bad!

Van? VAN! Where the heck are you! Get your but in this room before I…!"

I didn't bother to listen as Folken ranted and raved about my responsibility and peculiar

tendency to perform the most indecent action of disappearing within only five minutes of

the ceremony. I needed this time to think and relax. I mean, how can anyone relax with

everyone constantly bringing up the actions that occurred in the last two months? All I

wanted to do was move on. I placed my hands behind my head and leaned back to rest

against the warm tiles of the roof above my balcony. "VAN!" or at least it would have

been warm and inviting if I hadn't just banged my head! "Van get down here now! It's

time you idiot!" ah, the love of a brother. I shook my head in exasperation before

leaping from what was once the best hiding place I had. I was greeted with Folken's

furrowed brow and exasperated breathing. Silently he held up the ceremonial robes and

shoved them over my head. Shocked, I received a mouthful of fabric as I violently tried

to yank the garment over my head of wild hair. "for crying out loud Folken! I can

stinking dress myself!" He glowered at me as I pulled various ties and fastened buttons.

His countenance changed as he saw that I was finally ready to be serious. I watched with

interest as Folken shifted his feet uncomfortably. I knew he was going to say something

horribly embarrassing and potentially tear-jerking. His eyes raised to meet mine and he

spoke," Van I'm proud of you. The way you have handled yourself and protected your

people, I almost wish I could just give you the crown. Perhaps the kingdom would

receive a wealth of prosperity under your rule." Oh crap there it was, that exasperatly

tender sweet moment that I had no idea how to respond to. Unable think of a proper

response, I decided that the floor had a very interesting design of wood and uh…wood.

Folken came forward and grasped me by the shoulders. I returned it, making our

interaction some sort of manly action. Then Folken jammed a decorative crown on my

head and it was time to go.

………………………………Hitomi…………………………………………………

I giggled as Merl tried in vain to fasten the buttons that were most inconveniently placed

at my side. "Merl that tickles!" in a reflex I shoved Merl half-way across the room and

my giggle turned into laughter as I caught sight of her disgruntled face. She gracefully

lept to her paws and with dignity only a feline could manage, placed her hands on her

hips and acted as though nothing had happened. It was such a cat thing to do that my

laughter only increased. Merl threw her hands in the air," That is IT! You can just get

ready on your OWN!" She climbed out the window to cross the roof back to Van's

bedchambers. I watched her progress across the tiles through my window. Even though

I knew I should feel remorse for my actions, my laughter continued long after she was

gone. Slowly I felt control take over my giddy voice and I focused on the matter at hand.

I fastend the trouble some buttons and tied the decorative sash. I gave it a good tug

before declaring myself ready. I sat on my chair to wait for my escorts. I wistled, then I

hummed. Then I gave my chair a great shove and spun around in a circle. I repeated

these actions until bored. Then I leaned forward in my vanity and rested my cheek in my

hand. I glanced and the frosted mirror and studied my reflection. Even though I had seen

so much, I was relieved to find that my green eyes held no malice or fear. I glanced away

as I heard a knock on my door. I stood up to leave. Butterflies erupted in my stomache,

this was my last few minutes as a princess in my home country. I barely remembered the

walk down the corridor or the wide doors leading to the sacred alter. I do remember the

light and happiness that burst into my heart as I focused on the face of the man waiting

for me. The priests led me forward and I clasped his strong gloved hand.

………………………………………Van……………………………………………….

I held her delicate white hand and didn't give the priest a single bit of my attention. Why

the heck should I listen to him when the most amazing girl I had ever known was looking

at me in the way Hitomi was. Her stare was soft and searching, I recognized the

excitement that played over her hidden smile. If she wasn't careful, he smile would

break through and she would be grinning at me like I so badly wanted her too. If only

custom could permit emotion in the marriage ceremony. It would make sense

considering most couples are full of all sorts of emotion during their wedding. The

decaying old priest finished his speech and I placed the gold necklace around her neck.

Now, she was my wife. In my heart it was hard to believe that a simple necklace could

tie this beautiful woman to me for the entirety of our exsistence. I was only thankful that

I had made it through. But I was afraid, I was so afraid she would leave me again. In

desperation, I brought my face close to hers.

…………………………………Hitomi………………………………………………

my thoughts were a jumble as van gently placed the necklace around my bare neck. It

was as if in that moment I realized how I truly felt for him. How much this unruly youth

meant to me. He brought his face close to mine and breathed into my ear," Hitomi,

sometimes, you remind me of a bird, the most beautiful bird I could ever find, I'll never

cage you, but please never leave me." I looked up at him, The connection I felt in his

brown eyes grasped my heart, we were both birds, I replyed," I will never leave you, but

you must never leave me, We are more free then you will ever know." He smiled at me

and I smiled back.

In years to come, we were faced with many experiences. Some so ridiculous and other

dangerous, but sometimes, I know it sounds silly, I could swear our minds were focused

on the same page, as if our thoughts were a story being recorded. Someday I am going to

find that history book and Van and I will read it together. Our thoughts.

Well, that's the end, I hope it wasn't too lame or retarded or whatever. I'm just really sorry I didn't finish it! I hate it when authors don't finish their fics and here I was doing just that! Ugh! Well if ya liked it just let me know chica! Review!


End file.
